Remembrance
by Guitarsquatch
Summary: Harry is woken up for a special occasion.


It was the sound of a creeking door slowly opening that woke him. A surreptitious glance at his alarm clock let him know it was just past nine in the morning.

The slow rythmic tapping of purposefully quiet footsteps put him on alert and caused his muscles to coil like snakes ready to strike or grab the trespasser.

He could finally make out the small sillouette surrounded by the light coming in through the window creating a large halo around her dark red curlyhair. As his eyes adjusted to the light he could see that the little girl had both hands over her mouth in an attempt to stifle the giggles she was holding in.

Her emerald eyes had a mischeivous glint that told him she was planning something that would have startled him had he not heard her enter the room. He wondered what the best course of action would be.

With his decision made he quickly pounced and pulled her onto the bed with him. She squeaked and then her tinkling giggles he loved filled the air.

"Daddy," she chirped. "You weren't supposed to wake up!"

"Well, if you're going to be sneaking about, giggling like a crazy pixie is going to let everyone know you're up to no good", he said with a laugh. Harry got out of bed and picked her up "Let's go see what Mummy's doing." She was still giggling as they made their way to the the kitchen where he knew his wife was.

She was currently at the stove frying up some bangers to add to what appeared to be a full english. It all smelled heavenly and he knew it was going to be a major cheat day.

He sat his little girl at the table and walked up behind the brunette and wrapped his arms around her. She turned her head to look at him with a smile on her soft pouty lips. He closed the distance and gave her a soft lingering kiss that brought about more giggles from imp that was their daughter.

"So, did her plan work?", she asked him and got her answer from the little huff from the dining table.

"Nope", Harry said with a laugh. "Like I told her, giggles are not condusive to a proper stealth operation"

Hermione rolled her eyes good naturedly at his words. He'd currently taken a liking to some Tom Cruise movies, and he would use every opportunity to reference them.

"Honestly, you and your references are going to drive me absolutely insane one day," She gave him a calculating look and conceded, "but, I suppose I can let you get away with them for today."

They both sat at the table and enjoyed the very large and delicious breakfast that Cate happily and proudly informed she helped make. As he finished the last bite saw Hermione gesture to Cate which the little girl took as permission to hop down from her chair and retrieve a box that was hidden inside the pantry.

The box was wrapped in dark blue with golden accents moving that at closer inspection were little quidditch items such as broomsticks and snitches.

With the first tear a corner of a rosewood box with silver adornments was and a perfect concave indention on the lid with a rune etched in the trough of it was revealed. After tearing the rest of the paper, he realized he was looking at what appeared to be an immaculately crafted keepsake box with elegantly spiralling silver inlay that seemed to accent the natural flow of the beautiful dark wood. At the center of it all was the Potter family crest and an inlayed banner plaque with an inscription that read 'Remembrance Globe'.

He sent Hermione a questioning look and she nodded at him to continue. Harry gently lifted the lid and could see what looked like flawless round glass sphere approximately the size of a football or quaffle, and with Hermione previous nod in his mind he gently lifted the sphere out of the box.

He inspected the circumference of the ball and noticed a dilicate etching that matched the one he observed on the lid of the box. Harry carefully closed the lid and sat the ball on top. As soon as the runes came into contact it instantly lit up with a gentle white glow. Once again, he looked at Hermione for guidance.

She walked around the table and sat in the chair next to him. "Lift the plaque underneath the family crest".

He did so and could three runes etched in a row. The rune in the center grabbed his attention instantly, not just because of it's placement but because it was noticeably bigger than the two on either side of it.

"Now, all you have to do is sent a bit of magic into the rune in the center".

With his heart beginning to hammer in his chest, he followed her instruction and immediately choked up.

In the sphere was him and an exausted but thrilled looking Hermione sharing a loving kiss with a tiny sleeping bundle snuggled between them, then the memory faded. In it's place was the encounter that he confided to Hermione was what transformed his feelings of friendship to a little bit more and he watched as a thirteen year old unpetrified Hermione ran to him to give him 'the hug'. The memories continued through the years from the Buckbeak flight to his bended knee proposal.

Harry was so enthralled with the hologram like memories that he didn't notice Cate had moved from her seat until she was climbing into his lap. He saw her concerned expression and gave her a smile which she took as affirmation that he was okay. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and murmured "Happy Birthday, Daddy."

He returned the hug and with emotion told her, "Thank you, sweetheart." He turned his head to Hermione and gave her a gentle kiss along with another whispered thank you.

Harry was looking forward to adding as many memories as possible.


End file.
